


Happily Ever...After?

by breejah



Series: Rogue & Remy: Newly-Wed Adventures [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mojoverse, Mr and Mrs X - Fanfic Offshoot to Issue 7, Outer Space, Revenge, Sex, Shit Happens in Outer Space, True Love, newlyweds, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: When Rogue and Remy find themselves in Mojo's clutches, Remy strikes a deal with one of Mojo's strongest slaves - Spiral, teleporting mutant and witch of the mystical arts. Will Remy be able to bargain back Rogue and his freedom, before Rogue loses her mind in Mojo's endless pocket dimensions that take her farther and farther away from reality?A fanfic"what if?"offshoot of what might have happened after Issue #7 of "Mr and Mrs X," inspired by a prompt challenge provided by the FB Group 'Fanfiction Writers United.'Rated E for sex.





	Happily Ever...After?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Shuichi77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi77/pseuds/Shuichi77) in the [FWU_2019_Feb_Valentines](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Feb_Valentines) collection. 



> **Prompt:** A rocky relationship smooths out for valentines day, but does it stay that way?

_Image prompt art by veripwolf._

* * *

 

**The 'Noir' Mojoverse Pocket Dimension, Shortly After Rogue's Powers Flare Out of Control for the Reality Logic Computer's Processors**

She wanted to die.

Holding the brittle bones turning to dust in her palms, she couldn’t even will tears to her eyes. Pain unlike anything she’d ever felt in her life ripped through her, decimating her heart as rapidly as the corpse dissolving in front of her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she whimpered - the noise a desperate, soft sound of pure fear - but it wasn’t going to go away. She’d killed him finally, her greatest fear come to life. Remy LeBeau, her husband, was _dead_ , and she’d been the one to do it.

Suddenly, her fingers curled into talons and she screamed, ripping at her own face. If she clawed hard enough, she could destroy herself, send herself some place where maybe, if she was lucky, she’d catch up to him and they’d be free of this mockery of an existence as one of the _homo superiors._ Being ‘superior’ had been anything but for Anna Marie, professionally known the universe over as Rogue, X-Men, **_Essence Stealer._ **

“ _No!_ No, this is all wrong!” Someone was shouting, but she was too busy trying to claw herself into the next life to take much notice. “ _Stop her at once!_ My views! My views are going _down!_ No one pays to see this! This is too far, too much! Spiral, _undo this at once!”_

Suddenly, a strong metallic scent assaulted her nose, then an explosion of color and sound - then nothing. Closing her eyes, she smiled, falling into a sleep very much like death. She felt nothing except blackness; no pain, no joy, no fear, no uncertainty, and she gave in to it’s lure, falling into a slumber so deep, she prayed she’d never waken from it.

* * *

**The 'Ever After' Mojoverse Pocket Dimension, Following Rogue's Mem-Wipe**

That was then, this is now. His lips were soft against her own and she arched up, returning the kiss, remembering it being _so close_ to this, yet not quite. She heard a faint chuckle against her lips, then another kiss, this time with a warm slice of tongue skirting along her lips. She sighed, her eyes opening, focusing on a handsome face with long, blonde hair.

Something in the back of her mind revolted, but soon, it seemed right. She smiled, petting his face, and he grinned down at her.

“You’re back. You didn’t die. You’ve come back to me,” she breathed. He nodded and leaned down to kiss her again. “My hero,” she whispered, curling her fingers in his hair. “Longshot, I’ve missed you.”

* * *

**Mojoverse - the REAL Mojoverse - Main Consolt Platform (AKA Mojo's Main Frame and Planning Room)**

One thing was for sure, he was going to pick these locks and murder that fat son of a bitch as he watched Mojo cackle, nodding at the six-armed servant to his side - _Spiral,_ his mind reminded him, remembering hearing about her entanglement with Psylocke once - as he watched _his own goddamned wife_ kiss that asshole Longshot on an oversized screen from where he was pinned upside down.

He didn’t want to alert them that he’d woken up, groggy and disoriented and a deep-seated ache in his bones, telling him without clues that he’d been yanked back from the precipice of death. He _remembered_ what had happened moments prior, when Mojo had done his damnedest to play with their heads, sending them into a pocket dimension ruled by his own logic, supported by the woman at his side - an unwilling subject if he ever saw one - and Rogue’s powers had overloaded the system and drained his essence to the brink of death. He had heard her screams, even as Spiral had reached out, used her mythical abilities and folded time and space as well as he’d ever witnessed Steven Strange do, and moved him back from death’s door, long enough that Remy had watched Rogue slash at her face, over and over. That had been rough to watch, tearing his insides to pieces, and for once, Mojo did something right in his mind’s eye and put it to a stop - barking at Spiral to reverse time and place her into another story-spun pocket ‘verse, this time with Longshot as her starry-eyed beau. That pissed him off so bad, he immediately forgot that the alien had done him a small favor by saving his wife from herself.

 _Ah, chérie, we’ve got some talking to do later,_ he inwardly sighed, staring at the screen, at the image of feminine perfection - at least to his eyes. He loved her, irrevocably and completely - had gone through literal hell and back a time or two to prove it - and even with her powers at an all time havoc-wreaking level, he still loved her and would do anything to see her freed and at his side.

Still, he had to get out of these cuffs and get that asshole Longshot from sticking his tongue down her throat first.

Swallowing thickly, he sat there, staring at the screen, jealous rage and overwhelming love fighting for control of his senses. It had been the crux of their relationship since he’d met her and only gotten worse after they married. _She_ \- cursed with powers that left her unable to touch another - both fell for and fought against _him_ , a thief that had finally fallen in love, wholly and completely, for a woman he couldn’t ever hope to possess. It was part of _why_ he had proposed. Whatever crazy logic ruled him when he thought of her, one thing rang true to the very marrow of his bones - he loved her to the point he couldn’t live without her, nor could he live with watching her live without him. It had _killed_ him, hearing of her other lovers when they were apart, unable to voice how or why they couldn’t be so drawn to each other yet always were, and finally, he realized this hunger he had for her that went beyond sex, beyond attraction, beyond anything his mind could grasp - he had to marry her, make her _his._

Seeing Rogue once more, this time completely oblivious to what was happening, kiss another man, sent him into a rage so keen, his fingers burned to touch the chains that held him bound and blow them down to their atomic parts. Suddenly, the woman who’d saved him looked his way, saw the rage on his face, and she smiled faintly - the action fleeting and quick, since Mojo was once more yelling at her to do his bidding - and he stilled, waiting to see if she would look his way again.

She did.

Finally, after what felt like hours, watching Longshot seduce his wife, take her from that bed like Sleeping Beauty’s Aurora and his Prince Phillip, she sauntered close by. Mojo was too busy lounging in his oversized seat, grinning maniacally, to notice her absence.

“I take it you’re not liking our little show?” She purred, her tone soft and menacing, but low enough Remy noticed Mojo didn’t hear. He studied her closer, saying nothing. She arched an eyebrow, holding his gaze, until he grit his teeth when he heard Rogue moan over the intercom.

“ _Merde,_ ‘course not,” he bit out, grunting as he shifted from where he dangled, seeing red at watching Longshot trace a finger along Rogue’s shoulder, those oddly shaped digits tracing dangerously close to her breast. “I’m going to kill that _connard--”_

“ _No,”_ She suddenly hissed, making him turn away from the monitor, to stare at the woman next to him. The sheer unadulterated hatred he saw glimmering in her eyes as she stared at Longshot surprised him. _So, there’s history there, I see._ “Only _I_ get to do that. You want your wife back? You help me kill Longshot. I might not escape that bastard’s clutches,” she muttered, glancing at where Mojo was conversing with one of his advisers, sliding her gaze back his way, her eyes wild with vengeance, making him still, “but it’s worth it to see that fucker dead.”

He didn’t even hesitate. “Deal,” he replied, watching her smile turn feline. One of those six arms reached out, stroking his cheek, and he felt the prickly sensation of her powers kick in.

“Buckle up, Dorothy, your house is about to go bye bye,” she whispered in a sing-song voice. She wasn’t joking, white hot pain shot through his brain and his very soul felt like it was being ripped in two.

“ _Hey, what’re you doing, you little bitch?_ ” He heard Mojo shout from his left, but he was unable to open his eyes, arching out and screaming. “What are you _doing?_ What is-- _No,_ someone stop her! _Stop her before he goes_ \--”

All noises faded into nothing, and then he opened his eyes.

* * *

**The 'Ever After' Mojoverse Pocket Dimension, Shortly After 'THAT KISS' Aired**

“Who the hell’s that?” She heard him mutter, pulling away from her. She frowned, her eyelids flickering open, tilting her head in the direction her prince’s voice had turned. There, in the doorway, stood the most handsome man she’d ever seen in her life.

Her gasp of surprise held a little breathless quality and her paramour noticed, his fingers tightening around her form. She frowned, staring longer at the man who’d interrupted their reunion, something pulling at her subconscious with an insistence that left her puzzled - _she knew this man. Deep down, where it mattered._

Suddenly, a name came to her lips, completely unbidden, pulled from the dark recesses of her mind. _“Remy.”_

He grinned, flashing her a row of perfect white teeth, his red-black eyes flashing seductively. “ _Dat’s me, darlin’. Came here to rescue you from...him.”_ Slowly, his head turned, eyes narrowing, as he flickered a wrist sharply, sending something sailing across the room, the object such a bright purple, it made her eyes burn.

“Duck!” He shouted at her, as he swooped closer, reaching out for her. She couldn’t understand why if she was pressed to answer, but she obeyed, rolling off the bed and reaching for his fingers, feeling him grab hold of her wrist and _tug,_ firmly gripping her in his arms, then the entire room shattered into a million fragments, sending them floating down, _down…_

Suddenly, a pain seared through her forehead and she groaned, just as Remy slapped something against her wrist while letting out a faint grunt, grabbing hold of her, tucking her close to him, absorbing the worst of the impact. “What…? Remy? Where the fuck are we?”

Everything hit her at once. Mojo - Mojoverse - Xandra affecting her powers - Remy dying - Remy alive, slapping a power restraining cuff around her wrist - Longshot kissing her - Wait, _Longshot kissed her?!_

“Ugh, gross, no wonder I kept thinking that makeout sesh was gross,” she muttered, going slack in Remy’s grip, feeling him tense against her side, then suddenly bark out a laugh. “What?”

“Just glad you didn’t like it, s’all,” he drawled, gripping her chin and bringing his mouth down. She hummed faintly as he held himself over her, straddling her form, his tongue doing things to her that made her insides melt and her arms come up and link around his head, holding him in place. _This kiss_ was _perfect, everything she ever wanted._ “How was dat, _cher?_ ” He whispered, coming up after several minutes, only when her toes curled and her moans turned into mewls of want.

“Absolutely everything I ever wanted,” she grinned back, watching an echoing grin split his face, wrinkling the edges of his eyes.

Suddenly, they heard a groan to their side, and before she could even look that way, Remy turned sharply, his eyes narrowing, and he lashed out with a leg, kicking Longshot clean in the face. He slumped, not moving, and he leaned down, scooping her up, grappling in his coat pockets. She furrowed her brow, shaking her head, utterly confused, when he began to mutter. “The _salope_ promised me if I got him, she’d put it in-- _ah,_ there ‘tis.” He winked at her, clicking a small button on a portable peice of tech and - ‘poof!’ - they were no longer standing in some odd endless landscape of rubble, but a ship - Carol Danver’s ship, the one they’d borrowed for their Honeymoon no less - with Longshot out cold in one of the free passenger chairs. 

It appeared they were finally back in their own reality and timeline, free of Mojo's machinations. She let out a sigh of relief, even if what she'd done to Remy in those pocket dimensions continued to briefly haunt her, glancing at the power restricting bracelet on her arm.

“He coming, too?” She commented, amused, watching Remy tie him to a chair. He muttered a French obscenity under his breath, making her laugh, as he roughly bolted the unconscious man to the chair with chains and live card trip wires, just in case he woke, then leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, and punched in a set of coordinates into the console, setting them on their destination.

“Just long enough that Spiral can come pick his wife-stealin’ ass up, _cher,”_ he rumbled, tugging her into his lap, tracing her cheek with a gloved finger. “And when he’s off this stinking ship, I fully ‘spect you and I to have some notable downtime. I want myself buried so deep inside you, I can’t make heads or tails o’ where you or I begin and end.”

She shivered, but frowned, remembering when she was inside Mojo’s pocket universe and her powers overwhelmed the console and she’d sucked his life essence completely out of him, until she’d been left with nothing but powdered bones in her hands. She shuddered at the thought, trying to stand and tug herself free of his grip. As alluring as hours of mind numbing sex with Remy sounded, she wouldn’t risk his life.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Remy, I--”

 _“Non,”_ He hissed sharply, his red-black eyes narrowing, inches from her face, when his grip tightened and didn’t allow her to tug away. It didn’t matter that she was endlessly stronger than him, she stopped, staring at him with heartache in her eyes. He snarled, gripping the back of her neck, bringing her mouth down to his, where he crushed his lips against her own and kissed her with a starving desperation of a man in love, feeling threatened of losing her. “You will _not shut me out, cher. Not now, not_ **_ever_ ** _._ Haven’t I proved my love, time and time again?”

“I could kill you,” she whispered painfully, closing her eyes, feeling the raspy quality of his stubbled chin rub against her neck, his teeth lightly nipping at the fragile skin there.

“An’ when’s that been different than _any_ time we’ve been together, _cher?”_ He grunted, grabbing her ass, rocking her against the growing erection pressing against her core. She shuddered, gripping his shoulders tightly, then canted her hips just right, allowing her legs to splay open, so he could settle perfectly _there,_ right against her. He groaned, his mouth trailing lower. “I want you, _with me,_ I don’t care how crazy it sounds, _I love you. I can’t live without you. I don’t care if you kill me, it would be a good death, as long as it’s by your side.”_

Her lips trembled, tears spilling past her lashes, at the love she felt for this man - this _stupid, stubborn man -_ who stayed by her side, no matter how crazy her life and powers continued to get. She found herself nodding, clinging to him, even as his hands slipped under her shirt, grabbing her breasts. “Okay,” she whispered.

“Fuck, how long I have to watch this?” A terse, annoyed voice cut into the thickening headiness of their escalating makeout session, making Rogue freeze, her eyes going wide. Remy snarled, cursing under his breath, but lifted sharply, shielding her from Longshot’s irked stare.

“Not long, then you got your own problems, mate,” Remy muttered - just as the console made an alert noise over the intercom, indicating they were approaching their destination. He grinned at the man who suddenly paled, noting the ship they were nearing - drifting alone, out in space. Rogue could do nothing but watch, at a complete loss for what was going on.

Almost immediately, a silver-haired, six-armed witch and teleportation mutant she knew as Spiral appeared, shimmered into view. Rogue stiffened, recognizing the pure unfiltered hatred she had when staring with her silver, pupiless eyes in the direction of the bound man.

Slowly, her eyes lowered to Remy, and he stared back at her, shrugging a shoulder. She realized, immediately in that moment, what he’d traded to get them out of Mojoverse. Her for Longshot, the man who’d made the witch fall in love with him, only to crush her heart in the worst way possible. Glancing over at the man, who squirmed and bucked roughly as the woman neared, suddenly finding her eyes and sending her a pleading stare of his own - she mimicked Remy from moments past, shrugging a shoulder as if to say ‘ _Sucks to be you?’_

Remy’s laughter caught her ear, but she didn’t look away as Spiral stepped closer, staring at the Mojoverse’s answer to a thief with wrath in her eyes, no ounce of mercy indicative for the man tied to the chair. For a brief moment, she almost felt pity for the man - but from what she remembered, whatever the woman did to him, sounded like it was earned. Despite her hatred in that moment, something told Rogue she loved him still, and he’d survive the encounter. As soon as Spiral’s grip touched his own, they were gone. Her spaceship was gone soon after, too. Not wanting to risk chance, Remy leaned back, set autopilot into motion. Destination: Earth. Time to Arrival: 18 hours.

_What to do with all that time…_

Leaning back, he grinned, studying Rogue, who’d stayed in her straddling position the whole time Spiral had stepped aboard and abducted Longshot. His erection, still strong, ground into her wet core as he canted his hips. “Care to take a ride, _cher?_ ” He whispered, gripping her hips.

“Giddy up,” she replied, grinning as he practically jumped out of his seat, making a beeline towards the bed in the bunker towards the back of the ship, his hands everywhere - tearing off her shirt and his own, rubbing her nipples to tight peaks in his palms, rotating the pinch and tease of his fingertips with nips from his mouth. As soon as they hit the bed, he sat up, ripping off her pants, panties, and boots, his own quickly following. She spread her legs eagerly, letting out a loud, lingering gasp when his cock probed at her entrance - hot, silky, from his dripping precum gliding against her own wetness - and he thrust _deep_ in one vicious go.

“ _Merde,”_ Remy groaned, then started a fast, rough pace - driving into her again and again, until she couldn’t stand anymore, the swell of her orgasm overtaking her ability to think, just allowing her to scream as she constricted so tightly around his cock, she felt the exact moment he lost the upper hand, stilling as his cock stuttered and flexed inside her, flooding her with spurts of his release between throbbing jerks of his shaft.

“I can feel you-coming inside me,” she gasped, arching, spreading her legs wider, wincing faintly when he clawed at her hips, pressing inside even _harder,_ until she swore she could feel his heartbeat through his cock as he barked out a choked noise, still coming.

It left them both as quickly as it came, making them sag in a tangled, sweaty mess against each other. Sleep almost immediately claimed her, and she dozed, him pressed heavily atop her, his cock still half-mast and buried inside her, sealing the wet hold of his semen inside her. She wasn’t sure how long she slept, only waking when she felt him stir inside her, then begin to move, his lips finding her breasts, teasing them to aching points, and then - sweet release.

“How long 'til we’re in Earth’s atmosphere?” She whispered. She felt his head tilt, no doubt taking in the time, and then they were back on her breasts, making her hum and wrap her legs around him, where he still hadn’t separated from her, laving them to tightly budded peaks. She felt him grow hard inside her as he continued to pay delicate attention to her breasts, turning her arousal from a slow buzz into a raging, ragged beast inside her, demanding to be satisfied.

“Six hours,” he murmured, nibbling with his teeth against the undercurve of her breast, taking his time, fully aware what he'd done to her as she shuddered and bucked underneath him. Unable to stand his lack of movement, she squeezed around him tightly, until he groaned and tore his mouth away from her breasts and began to thrust - slow, sure, hard movements of his hips, hitting her _just so,_ leaving her trembling, on the verge of orgasm.

“Make them count, husband,” she whispered, hearing his rumble of laughter, and then he did just that.


End file.
